


denying

by yestoday



Series: adrenaline (nsfw) [2]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry?, i haven't graduated to writing full blown smut, idk why I made yein like this, smut is not my strong suit, takes a bath in holy water, this feels smuttier than the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yein isn't that innocent. Not in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	denying

**Author's Note:**

> can I point out that I ult Yein so idk why I did this

Yein is cute. Like, really cute, absolutely fucking adorable. From his high voice to his bunny teeth to his smile, every inch of Yein is cute.

 

But Yein isn't innocent. Not at all, and Sungjun knows that the best.

 

It's pretty ironic that everybody else, especially Jinwook, thought that Sungjun was the incriminating one in the relationship. Hell, even Dongyeol (the maknae, mind you) had jokingly told Sungjun not to 'corrupt' Yein. Yein had laughed, while Sungjun didn't find it as amusing.

 

Sungjun loves Yein (a lot. Like, more than what should be considered healthy) but he can't be amused by the situation. Especially when Sungjun is the one who always wakes up with his hands secured in soft ribbon to the headboard above him and Yein's tongue painting lines across his bare torso.

 

And it's not like Sungjun  _minds_ waking up that way. The problem lies in the fact that Yein cares very little for who could and would overhear them (Sungjun's just lucky he's no longer rooming with Hwanhee and Changhyun. At least it's just him and Yein in the room now.) But even still, it's not like the other members aren't a thin wall and several feet away. Yein, however, seems to enjoy it when Sungjun has to bite his lip so his groans wouldn't travel beyond the four walls of their room. 

 

And Yein likes to make Sungjun moan. He likes to tease and flick his (demonic, Sungjun is sure) tongue across every inch of skin he can find except the place Sungjun really needs him to be at. He likes to trail his fingers down Sungjun's stomach, stopping just shy of his erection. He likes to wrap his lips around Sungjun's cock and bob his head at an excruciatingly slow pace, making sure to press his palms down and keep Sungjun's hips from bucking up into his mouth. He  _especially_ likes pulling away just before Sungjun is about to come.

 

The only reason Sungjun survives is because when he does eventually get tipped over the edge, his orgasm is so good it makes him see stars. And because Yein usually gets rather desperate himself, and ends up untying Sungjun and letting the older fuck him into the mattress, muffling his moans with a pillow.

 

No, Seon Yein is  _definitely_ not innocent.  _Sunyoul_ might act and seem so to preserve the image that he's got going for him, but  _Yein_ is another story.

 

"Yah Lee Hwanhee!" Sungjun yells as he chases after the older maknae. "I know you ate the last cookie! Come back here!"

 

"Hyung, I'm sorry!" Hwanhee whines as he darts into the living room, seeking cover behind Dongyeol. "I didn't know it was yours!"

 

"I wrote my name on the box, Hwan-ah," Sungjun stops, an eyebrow lifted in disbelief. 

 

Hwanhee winces. "... Sorry?"

 

Sungjun sighs and shakes his head. "You're lucky I love you and you sing well." He turns to walk back towards the kitchen, but his plans to find more food are foiled when Yein pops up in front of him.

 

"Sounds like something you'd say to me," Yein laughs his tinkling, melodious laugh. Sungjun thinks that he could listen to it all day. "Are you reusing your lines now?"

 

"I only have the few," Sungjun grins back. "Is it dinnertime yet?"

 

"Yup," Yein answers, then raises his voice. "YAH ALL OF YOU GET DOWN HERE IT'S TIME FOR DINNER AND IF YOU AREN'T IN THE KITCHEN IN FIVE MINUTES I'LL LET SOOIL EAT YOUR PORTION!"

 

Yein turns and heads back to the kitchen, Sungjun quickly scurrying after him. Yein is serious about that threat; he'd done it before and was thoroughly unfazed by even the two maknaes' whining and aegyo. 

 

Within the next four minutes and fifty nine seconds, everybody was seated at the dinner table and food had been passed out (pizza from the nearest pizzeria that delivered). 

 

Sungjun is enjoying his slice of Hawaiian without pineapple when he hears Gyujin ask Yein a question. "Hyung, what's that?" 

 

Yein's reply was a simple, "Just a ribbon."

 

Sungjun freezes, and carefully looks up. Yein has a slice of pepperoni pizza in one hand, and a very familiar blue ribbon wrapped around his other wrist. He's toying with the end of the ribbon as he eats.

 

Sungjun vividly remembers that ribbon as being the only thing keeping him from curling his fingers into Yein's hair and making him finish his job, the only thing obstructing him from wrapping his hand around Yein's own cock and making him suffer as much as Sungjun was, the only thing restraining him from flipping Yein over and having his way with the younger.

 

Yes, more often than not, Yein used that ribbon to tie Sungjun's wrists to the headboard on mornings that they didn't have schedules. Naturally, Sungjun doesn't much like that ribbon, despite being very familiar with it. He rather enjoys the consequences that being tied with that ribbon brought about, but the actual process of it generally frustrated him. The ribbon meant that Yein was being a tease.

 

And seeing that ribbon wrapped around Yein's wrist, for a change, is making Sungjun feel odd things.

 

"Why are you suddenly holding a ribbon?" It's caught Minsoo's attention as well.

 

"It's my lucky ribbon, I just felt like I should hold it for a while," Yein explains. Sungjun knows that's bullshit. The carrot-top definitely had an agenda.

 

Dinner passes without much mention of the ribbon after that. When everybody's done eating and Sooil and Dongyeol have been given dish duty via an intense game of rock paper scissors, the rest of them go off their separate ways, some to shower, some to take a nap and some to their rooms.

 

Sungjun notices Yein is heading into their room, and on impulse, decides to follow him. He shuts the door behind him, deciding to lock it for good measure.

 

"Sungjun-ah," Yein calls, and Sungjun turns to see Yein toying with the ribbon again, a little smile gracing his face. "Why don't we make use of this ribbon, hmm?"

 

Sungjun refuses to answer that ( _yes!_ his brain and other parts of his body scream). Instead, he asks, "Why were you holding it at dinner?"

 

Yein's grin widens. "To be honest, I just wanted to mess with you and see how you'd react to it."

 

Sungjun has to close his eyes and count to three. Yein can be so infuriating, extremely adorable or not. When he opens them again, he's calm, and he's also made a silent decision. "Fine," he says slowly but clearly. "Let's use it. On you."

 

Yein's eyes widen and he looks confused. "What?"

 

Sungjun takes a step forward. "You heard me." He's not wavering, not budging at all, and Yein considers him.

 

"Why?"

 

Sungjun shrugs. "You do it to me all the time. Have you never wondered what it felt like?" His hands come up to rest on Yein's hips, pulling the younger closer to him. "Besides," he leans in, pressing a kiss to the lobe of Yein's ear. "You know the safeword. And I'll only do what you do to me."

 

Yein is still for a second, before he nods. Stepping back and out of the circle of Sungjun's arms, he reaches for the hem of his shirt and lifts it up over his head, tossing it to the side. Then he sits down on his bed, scooting back until his back is against the pillows, then lifts his hands to grab onto the headboard.

 

Sungjun takes the cue and walks over to unravel the ribbon from Yein's right wrist and loop it again around both, tying them securely to the headboard. He slides a finger in between the ribbon and his skin, testing it. "Too tight?"

 

"Nope," Yein's voice comes out shaky. Sungjun realizes that he might be nervous, and leans down to press a short reassuring kiss to his mouth. However, Yein bites down on his bottom lip, preventing him from moving away, and insistently slides his tongue against Sungjun's closed lips.

 

They make out for a minute or two until Sungjun has to pull away, gasping for air. Yein's face is flushed, and the red spreads from his cheeks down to his neck. Sungjun thinks it's cute, pressing another kiss to Yein's jawline. Yein lets out a little gasping sound, and Sungjun finds out that he likes this.

 

He straddles Yein's hips, carefully not resting his entire weight on the younger and moving back to kiss at his neck. Testing his luck, Sungjun lightly bites at the skin, eliciting a small whimper from Yein. It's not a bad reaction, he supposes, so he does it again. 

 

"Sungjun," Yein whines, arching up at him. Sungjun gently pushes him back, before continuing to kiss down Yein's torso. Carefully, Sungjun runs his tongue across Yein's nipple, making the smaller boy let out another gasp of his name. As Sungjun continues his path down towards Yein's abs, he lets his fingers absently play with Yein's nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger and relishing the breathless whimpers Yein makes.

 

Sungjun takes his time exploring Yein's abs, dipping his tongue into the planes and tracing the V of his hips down to the hem of his sweatpants. He sucks little hickeys into the skin at Yein's hips, making the younger shudder and lean back against the headboard, eyes squeezed shut. Sungjun feels the telltale bulge as he kisses Yein's bellybutton, but chooses to ignore it in favor of making his way back up Yein's body, tongue and teeth lapping at his skin.

 

Sungjun presses a swift kiss to Yein's lips and then looks down at his work. Yein's body is littered with red marks which will most certainly purple later on; love bites. Sungjun's always wanted to mark Yein. It's a little kink of his. He looks really good like this, chest rising and falling heavily because Sungjun kissed the breath away from him. And best of all, Yein is also obviously hard, his erection pushing at the fabric of his sweatpants.

 

"Sungjun," Yein whines when Sungjun takes too long admiring him. 

 

"Sorry, baby," Sungjun reaches down and carefully slides Yein's sweatpants down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers. Yein's groaning and his hips are bucking up, trying to gain the friction he so desperately needed. But Sungjun, in a spur of the moment decision, decides to remain just out of his reach, watching as Yein bites his lip and forces his body to still.

 

"S-Sungjun," Yein's voice is calm yet unsteady. "Can you-"

 

Sungjun reaches down and wraps his fingers around the bulge in Yein's boxers, making him cut himself off mid-sentence with a groan of Sungjun's name.  

 

"Yes?" Sungjun questions him, slowly pumping Yein's cock over his boxers. 

 

"I-" Yein doesn't even manage to finish that sentence, groaning again as Sungjun dips his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down, freeing his erection from their constraints.

 

"What do you want, baby?" Sungjun runs his fingers along Yein's shaft, slow and gentle, applying minimal pressure. 

 

"Want to-" Yein pants out, back arching off the bed as Sungjun wraps his hand around his cock, squeezing slightly.

 

"Mm hmm?" Sungjun prompts, languidly pumping Yein's dick with his right hand while reaching with his left to brush some of Yein's orange hair out of his eyes.

 

Yein makes a low whimpering sound in the back of his throat as Sungjun runs his thumb across his slit. "Fuck your mouth."

 

Sungjun hums again, shifting back again so that he's at eye level with Yein's cock. The younger must be really turned on, because he was leaking precum everywhere. Playfully, Sungjun flicks his tongue out to lick some of it up, making a soft moan escape Yein's lips.

 

"And?" Sungjun prompts.

 

"Want your," Yein squirms as Sungjun applies a tiny bit more pressure with his hand. "Cock in me."

 

Sungjun chuckles a little. "I'm not entirely sure it's possible for me to fuck you and suck you off at the same time, baby. I think you might have to wait a little while for that."

 

Yein grumbles out a low 'whatever', before gasping as Sungjun wraps his lips around his head.

 

Sucking lightly, Sungjun slowly moves his head down, taking more and more of Yein into his mouth until he hits the back of his throat. Sungjun relaxes his gag reflex and just stays there, palms carefully pressed down against Yein's hips, eyes turning upwards to watch Yein struggle not to thrust into his throat. 

 

It's interesting, he muses as he presses his tongue to the underside of Yein's dick, making the younger groan out his name. Being in control the way he was, having Yein at the mercy of his every whim and fancy. He gets why Yein likes doing it to him. 

 

"Sungjun," Yein whimpers out, pulling against the ribbon.

 

Sungjun takes pity on him and begins properly sucking him off, hollowing his cheeks around Yein and bobbing his head up and down. Yein relaxes and closes his eyes, leaning back. Sungjun waits till he sees the telltale flexing of his abs, the way his shoulders tense and his mouth falls open, before releasing Yein's cock.

 

The 96 liner's eyes fly open immediately, a protest forming on his mouth. "But I was about to come-"

 

"I know," Sungjun interrupts smoothly, a small smirk on his face. "Just doing what you do to me."

 

Yein stares at him, disgruntled but also not finding a flaw in that argument. "Fine," he huffs. "How many times are you going to do it?"

 

Sungjun pretends to think. "What's the most times you've done it to me?"

 

Yein looks horrified, because he knows. Sungjun was an utter wreck that day, nearly sobbing when he finally got his release. 

 

"I think it was six," Sungjun's mischievous smirk grows wider. "Or seven?"

 

"Wait," Yein rushes out. "I-I don't think..."

 

"I might make it less," Sungjun muses. "But why would I do that?"

 

Yein swallows with difficulty. "Fucking hell, Sungjun. I'll ride you."

 

"Good enough," Sungjun nods, still smirking. "Sentence lessened." He drags his tongue from the base of Yein's cock to the head, eliciting a shudder from him.

 

"Asshole," Yein mutters with zero bite, eyes closing again as Sungjun takes him into his mouth again.

 

As he sucks him off, Sungjun decides that even though Yein's 'sentence' was lessened, it was too fun to pass up. One more time, he told himself. So when Yein starts to tense up, a moan slipping out from between his lips, Sungjun pulls back again.

 

"Not fun, is it?" Sungjun says smoothly, watching Yein takes a second to recover before fixing desperate eyes on him.

 

"Sungjun, fuck, please," Yein pleads. "I swear I won't do it to you again."

 

"Really?" Sungjun lifts an eyebrow. Yein nods quickly, "I won't, I'll even burn this ribbon, just please let me come, fuck please Sungjun." 

 

Sungjun takes Yein back into his mouth again. This time, he doesn't hold back. Taking his palms away from Yein's hips, he doesn't stop the younger from thrusting up into his mouth, even bobbing his head in tandem to meet him halfway. He takes Yein all the way in, again and again, hollowing his cheeks until Yein finally lets out a broken moan of his name and spills down Sungjun's throat.

 

When Yein is done coming, he slumps back onto the bed, exhausted. Sungjun pulls away from his cock, reaching out to carefully untie the ribbon holding Yein up and allowing to younger to slide fully onto the mattress. Tossing the ribbon aside, Sungjun laid down next to Yein, hand wrapping around his waist naturally.

 

"You okay?" he asks.

 

Yein nods, opening his eyes and smiling at Sungjun.

 

"Don't burn the ribbon," Sungjun adds, making Yein laugh out loud. 

 

"Okay," he grins, turning on his side to face Sungjun. "Hmm... are you okay?"

 

Sungjun is about to reply that he is, before he feels Yein's palm on his clothed crotch. Hell, he's painfully hard and didn't even notice till Yein pointed it out. He doesn't even stop Yein from pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him, a wicked smile on his face.

 

"So, should I ride you now?"

 


End file.
